Beginnings and Ends
by Snuckyocookies
Summary: He confused the hell out of me. He really did. Just when you think you know a person, they go and surprise you.


_Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic for the boondocks so please be nice. In other words no flamezzz. I'm a very sensitive person and rude stuff just irks me to death. If it's constructive critsism by all means go ahead. It would be much appreciated :)_

_Anyways moving on, the whole story is told in Jazmine's point of view and sorry if they seem ooc and confusing at parts. I was actually gonna make it a chapter story but the chapters would've been waaayyyy to short and not worth it, so I just merged it all into this oneshot. So further ado here's Riley to do the disclaimer._

Riley: Aye listen up!! Ya'll niggas know dis hoe don't own us but that nigga Aaron McGruder do ya heard!

Me: who da hell you callin a hoe?!

Riley: did I stutter?

Me: no, but you about to be once I bitch slap you!

Riley: Psshhh do you know who I am!? I'm Riley Escobar! Somebody better tell 'er!

Me: I don't give a damn who you are, try me lil nigga. Say it again, I dare you.

Riley: Hoe! **runs once he sees me coming after him**

Me: oh so you wanna be a smart ass! Come here! **catches Riley and clips him. Then sits on him**

Riley: OWWWW!! Damn!! Get off me!!!

Me: Nope, not until you apologize!

Riley: Man hell naw! I ain't apologizing to you!

Me: Oh well, guess you gonna be here for awhile. Sorry folks but he's not letting up so on with the story.

* * *

He confused the hell outta me. He really did. Just when you think you know a person they go and surprise you. Huey was the master of this. I finally thought I had him figured out, then he just up and goes and does something that confuses me again. Making me feel utterly stupid. 

Our relationship over the years (7 to be exact) had grown, but not to anything serious. (much to my disappointment) there were just some things I wouldn't tell anybody but him, and I'm guessing he did the same, but it's always hard to tell with him.

I bet you're wondering why he would even tell me stuff like that in the first place, well I'm not exactly the same little naïve 10 yr old I used to be. I grew out of my belief of the Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause (when I was 12 I caught my dad sneaking presents under the Christmas tree. Might I add that was the Worst. Christmas. Ever.) Anyways that mental box my parents had me in eventually dissolved as I got older and I finally saw things for how they were. And as a good friend told me a long time ago, the truth hurts.

* * *

It was the end of another long and mundane day as I waited patiently for Huey and his thuggish brother Riley. Normally I would've been gone by now, but my car was in the shop. So Huey less than enthusiastically offered me a ride home until it was fixed. Not that I had a problem walking or anything, it was just waaayyyy to hot for it. If you didn't have anything that was drinkable with you, you'd be sure to pass out from dehydration. 

While wiping off the collecting sweat from my brow from waiting I saw a dark figure come up by my side.

"Let's go," Huey muttered not even stopping to let me catch up.

I looked around a minute before following.

"Wait, where's Riley? Aren't you gonna wait for him?" I panted running to catch up with him.

"Nope, he decided to skip school so he can find another way home," he stated simply.

"Oh," I agreed silently.

We both made it to his car and got in. A silence so thick you had to cut it with a knife surround us as we rode down the street.

"So how's your mom?" Huey questioned out of nowhere.

"She's ok so far, she just got off of chemo so that's good," I replied softly.

You see about a year ago my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. And each time we thought it was gone, it came back even worse. They even had to remove one of her boobs it was that bad. I keep telling myself that she'll pull through, trying to be optimistic about the whole thing, but it's starting get hard….really hard.

"Well here's my stop, thanks again Huey," I flashed him a small smile while I got out.

"Yeah whatever, your welcome," he replied as I waved him goodbye.

I turned on heel and strode up my driveway and into the house, accidentally slamming the door behind me.

"Who's making all that noise? Jazmine is that you?" I could hear the tiredness in my mom's voice floating from the living room.

"Yeah it's me mom, sorry," I sheepishly said while putting my stuff down. That's when I noticed my dad crying, and my mom silently trying to console him. The only other time I ever saw my dad crying was when he thought he was gonna get anally raped so I knew it was either something about that or my mom.

"What's going on?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I was almost afraid of the answer.

My mom patted the seat next to her, so I went and sat down laying my head on her shoulder.

"Jazmine," my mom started.

"Yes?"

Well, I went to the doctor and…. They say they can't to anything about it," my mother's voice cracked with every word.

"Probably one or two months if I'm lucky," she said quietly. In the background my dad sobbed louder at hearing the devastating news again. My mom held on to me as my eyes watered at every dispirited word she told me.

"But a month ago they just said you were ok! What happened?" I was on the verge of sobbing just as hard as my father as hot tears stained my face.

"I don't know sweetie, I thought so too. But I refuse to be given an expiration date. We'll just get another doctor's opinion," she sounded almost angry on the last part.

Well there we were, all wallowing in our tears of sadness (well me and my dad was) until I stood up. I had to get away from it. All the crying and seeing my mom suffer slowly. It was too much.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked

"To get some fresh air," I sighed.

The only place I could think of going to was the tree. I hadn't been up there in awhile since I was helping out with taking care of my mom and everything so it would be a real nice change of scenery.

Back when I was younger the only reason I went up there was to be close to Huey. But right now wasn't one of those times. (Not that I minded) I just needed to be by myself for a little bit.

And by myself I was. As I sat under the shade of the tree's branches and leaves, I contemplated everything that was going on in my life at the moment. My mom's fading health, my relationship with Huey, graduation. For the second time that day I felt tears on the rims of my eyes. _Well this is great, I come up here to get my act together and I just start crying again? I could've done that at home!_ I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing someone would knock me back into my simple state of happiness. And as if someone heard my silent wishing I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. (Ok scratch what I said earlier about wanting to be by myself, I tried doing that and it only made me feel worse. So whoever's company it was it was welcomed)

I glanced over my shoulder only to get a visual of a certain person's afro in the distance.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes in an attempt to look somewhat decent, although my puffy and red face said otherwise.

When he finally reached the top of the hill he kind of glanced at me, startled, almost doing a double take to see if I was actually there. I hadn't been up at the hill with him for months and now all of a sudden POOF! Here I was.

"Hey," I said giving off a smile.

"Uhh hey…Jazmine. Wasn't expecting to see you here," Huey took a seat next to me and unfolded the newspaper he brought.

"He he yeah it's been awhile since I been up here," I laughed weakly.

Now he turned and really took a good look at me.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he sighed.

I just shook my head no.

"You're lying to me," he replied. I could feel his intense eyes boring at the side of my head.

I really didn't feel like talking about my problems at the moment, but I didn't want to keep them bottled up either, so I kept a steady head forward, bottom lip quivering, trying to figure out what to do. Either way, I was sure to blow if he asked me again.

"Jazmine?" his tone turned way softer this time. Was that worry I heard in his voice?

Yup, that was it. I couldn't take it any more. At that moment I reached out for him and hugged him tightly to my chest as I started crying……..again.

I was expecting him to push me off of him like he usually did when I hugged him way to hard (I may have grew out of a lot of things, but not all of them) but this time he didn't. He just sat there and let me cling to him for dear life. I took a deep breath and told him everything that was going on with the home front. Our little tender moment was shattered to pieces once he told me his honest opinion, like always.

"Jazmine I don't get you. You're mom is at home slowly dying and you're sitting up here talking to me," he replied.

Now I know this is just Huey being his usual smart ass self, and any other time I would've let it roll of my shoulders like water to bare skin. Hmmm to bad I didn't feel like putting up with it this time. But I didn't even get a chance to yell at him cause he started talking again.

"I mean, if you knew someone was dying, wouldn't you be trying to spend all the time you have with him," he muttered. Once again, he was right, I slowly pulled myself away from him and pulled my knees up, crossing my arms on top of them then resting my head on it.

"It's just sad y'know? Seeing her all depressed and sickly looking like that," I said it quietly, as if to myself.

"You can't runaway from your problems Jazmine," Huey eyes went back to his newspaper, scanning it, not even looking up.

"I'm not running away, I'm just getting some air is all," I denied.

"Hence running away," he flipped a page.

With a short yet exaggerated sigh, I leaned over trying to steal a glance at what he was reading.

"Anything good?" I questioned. I so desperately wanted to change the subject, and I hoped he would catch on.

"Psshhh, all of it's garbage," he concluded after a moment.

Nothing was said for awhile and we just sat there under the shade. Now was one of those times where I could really study Huey and he wouldn't ask me what my problem was for staring at him. He was a gorgeous creature. He really was. From his chocolate covered afro all the way down to his black Timb's. Yes sir, but it wasn't just all looks. I really admired that big brain of his full of knowledge. Most of the time he was far more ahead of the kids our age. Heck, even some adults we knew. Maybe that's why I loved him so much…

I could've gone on forever about the little things that turned me on about Huey. But I was distracted once he stood up and stretched his cramps limbs.

"Well I'm heading home," he stopped in mid walk once he realized I wasn't following.

"Uhhh Jazmine I know you think you're grown and all, but you should have enough common sense to know not to walk home in the dark by yourself," he stated raising that famous eyebrow of his.

To tell you the truth I hadn't even noticed it had gotten dark. I guess I was to busy oogling Huey to even realize. Of course I couldn't let him know this though.

"I do not think I'm grown!" I stood up on my feet and pouted childishly.

He sucked his teeth "Are you coming or not?" he pestered, irritated by my slowness.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, don't have a cow," I teased as I made my way down the hill with him.

* * *

A few weeks passed and my mother wasn't getting any better. Of course we went to other doctors, but they basically told us the same thing to our dismay. So finally taking heed of Huey's words I decided to spend more time with her. It's not that I didn't want to or anything, it's just that, to me, it's like saying this is the end, so get the most out of it as you can. Well I'm not ready for it to end, deep down somewhere I'm still hoping she can make it through all this. I really am.. 

"So is there any special guy I should know about?" my mom prodded playfully one morning.

"UGGGHHCHHUGHH! WHAAA?" I choked up my orange juice I had been sipping on.

"You're not saying no," she said in a singsong voice.

"NO!" I said quickly. "Well kinda… sorta..alright, yes," I held my head down in shame of cracking under pressure so easily. I could never keep a straight face when it came to lying to my mom.

"Well do I know him?" she asked, obviously amused at my nervousness.

"Yes," I was trying to hide the blush slowly spreading across my cheeks.

"Alright, who is he?"

"Ummm Huey," I responded timidly. I closed my eyes in fear of her reaction, and then flinched when I heard her laugh. I hadn't heard her laugh in months, and now that I did, it sounded foreign.

I bulged my eyes at her in confusion and shock. I couldn't believe it. She was laughing at me!

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, but I should've seen this earlier. It was so obvious," she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well for your information we're nothing but friends!" I huffed.

"So you say," she teased.

"MOM!!" now I was starting to get embarrassed. Something told me to just keep my mouth closed.

"Ok ok, I'll stop. But on a serious note. Are you sure about this? I mean Huey is a smart boy and all but he doesn't seem.. well y'know like you're type," I could tell she was trying to be gentle in her dissaprovement.

"Yeah I know mom, but I like him. A LOT. And that's all that matters. Besides, you always told me to follow my heart and that's exactly what I'm doing," I replied. Even for my passive nature I was pretty blunt. I may have been uncertain about a lot of things, but when it came to my feelings for Huey I was right on.

"I know sweetie it's just that, I don't want you to get hurt, and at such a young age at that," my mom reasoned to me.

"I know, I know, but…I'm ready to take those chances," I said giving a reassuring smile

My mother looked at me in disbelief for a minute, as if waiting for me to change my mind. Then out of nowhere she managed a small smile.

"It's not that I don't like Huey or anything, it's just that I won't trust any guy you go out with. But you're a smart girl and I know you'll make the right descions, so no worries here. But your father on the other hand…" she started.

"Oh mom plllleeasse don't tell him this! He'll have a heart attack!" my eyes pleaded silent but desperately with my mom's.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. There's no need in stressing him out anymore then he is," It was meant as a joke, but her tone was far from joking. It was true my dad was stressed. My mother was the one dying and she was taking it better then him.

I glanced at the clock and realized how late it was.

"Oh gosh I'm gonna be late again!" I shrieked, shooting up from the kitchen table.

"By mom!" I exclaimed giving her a kiss on the cheek and flying out the door.

* * *

On my fast paced walk to school I thought about me and my mom's little heart to heart. It was true, Huey didn't seem like my type, but then again he didn't seem like anybody else's either, so I had a fair chance. But over the past years I could've sworn he felt the same way I did. Maybe not on the same level as me but it's somewhere around there. Besides actions do speak louder then words. Way louder… 

As I had suspected I was late to school, but I stopped by the office to get a pass to class.

I slowly creaked the door open and tried to slip in unnoticed but to no avail did it work.

"Late again Ms.DuBois?" Mr. Devalley said it loud enough so everyone could direct their attention at me.

"Uhh sorry Mr.Devalley," I tried hiding my embarrassment by giving him a meek smile while handing him my pass.

He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Hmmph! Well at least you come to class unlike SOME people," Mr.Devalley swiveled his head at the empty desk that belonged to Riley.

"Uhhh yeah," I agreed. I made my way down the isle to my desk and flopped down. It wasn't even 10:00 yet and I was already mentally drained.

"Wuzzup Jazmine!" Cindy chirped beside me.

"Hey Cindy,"

"Gurl what's wrong with you? You look just as miserable as Huey," she concluded.

"It's a long story Cindy," I sighed.

"Hmmmm, well you didn't forget about my end of the year party did you? You know it's gonna be off the heezy fo sheezy?" she asked.

"I guess, and no I didn't forget," I laughed. How could I forget? She had been reminding me and everybody else about it a month in advance.

"Good cause I wouldn't want you to miss my special guest P-Diddy," she grinned.

"P-Diddy?! Cindy how in the world are you gonna get P-Diddy to come to your party?" I started whispering so Mr.Devalley wouldn't hear us.

"Oh don't worry I got the hook-up," she beamed.

"Cindy you're a mess," I giggled shaking my head in disbelief. It was sad; Cindy was white yet she acted blacked than me. She was definitely an uh-oh oreo.

To tell you the truth I was actually looking forward to her party this Saturday, even though Huey wasn't gonna be there (party pooper) I was still determined to have a good time and enjoy myself to the fullest. And enjoy myself I did, well for half of the night anyways.

* * *

[9:00p.m. Cindy's party 

Over the blaring rap music and wild untamed dancing I was actually having a good time. Her party was a really big turn out. Good thing she was smart enough to have it at a hall instead of her house because it would've been trashed terribly. Word must've got around town, because half of the people there didn't even go to our school.

I had yet to see P-Diddy show up, or the hostess herself, but she was probably somewhere in the middle of all the commotion trying to dance. Anyways I had worked up a sweat from dancing and what not so I maneuvered my way through the crowd trying not to get trampled. I opted for the punch bowl but someone bumped into me from behind. Well speak of the devil. It was none other then Cindy.

"OH HEY JAZMINE!! ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME!!" Cindy yelled right in front of me.

"Cindy you don't have to yell I can hear you just fine," I told her.

"Oh my bad gurl, most people here I had to yell at them just so I could say hi," she explained in her normal voice.

"Oh," I nodded in understanding.

"Can you believe Riley? He told me I couldn't dance!"

"Why?" I asked. I had finally gotten around to getting something to drink while Cindy was complaining.

"He said it's because I'm white, and white people ain't got no rhythm," she huffed.

"Hmmph! Well I'll show him!" and with that Cindy stomped her way back to the dance floor and did "the motorcycle". Let's just say Riley was right about something for once.

There was something about the punch. The more I drank it the more relaxed I became, and my big problems just looked like little specks in the horizon. And before I knew it by my third cup or so I was piss drunk.

I had wobbled my way over to a spinning stool and well spun on it like a kiddie ride.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!!! HEHE **HICCUP** WHOA!" I threw my hands up in the air like I was on a roller coaster.

"Jazmine? Oh shit! I can't believe you drunk!" somebody from behind me cackled making me stop my spinning frenzy. I tried catching my balance by putting my arms down, but I still toppled off my chair and on my ass instead. I rocked my head from side to side trying to figure out who it was then it hit me.

"Riley!! I'm sooooooooo happy to see you!" I squeaked getting up way to fast and tripping over myself to give him a bear hug.

"Damn girl! Get yo heavy ass off me!!" he yelled prying me off of him.

"I mean damn. Outta all da hoes in dis place I didn't expect to see yo ass drunk!" he snickered. I laughed with him, even though I didn't know what I was laughing at.

"Well, hope you don't end up in a park somewhere tomorrow morning, deuces," he laughed like a hyena while walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going!" I grabbed onto his arm slightly stumbling.

"I was about to go holla at this hoe if you would get the fuck off me!" he snapped snatching his arm from my grip.

"Ohhh well ok. Bye Riley! Have fun talking to dem hooooeess!" I shouted after him.

He turned around and gave me a look that said, "Shut the fuck up!" obviously I was messing up his game by accident.

"Oh sorry! I'll be quieterer," I laughed drunkenly putting a finger to my lips to shush myself.

"Psshh whatever," he waved me off over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd.

After a few more cups of the spiked punch I found my self atop a table doing a semi erotic dance to my favorite song. Actually, now that I think about it, all the songs they played were my favorite song. How sad. Eventually from my table dancing and large consumption of alcohol I got hot. So I did what any other drunk does when they get hot. I took it off.

"Uggghhh it's like….tooo hot in here," I complained. I pulled my shirt off over my nappy curls and threw it somewhere behind me. And of course somebody noticed.

"WHOOOO! TAKE IT OFF!!" somebody shouted.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Come on girl! Do something strange for piece of change!" someone else shouted. This time a quarter was chunked at my head.

"OWWW!!! YOU BIG MEANIE!!" I yelped rubbing my forehead. I had gone back to my semi erotic dance (ignoring the whistles and the whooping to take it off might i add) and almost took my pants off but the police came and crashed through the door.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!!"

"OMIGOD IT'S THE PO PO'S!! EVERYBODY RUN!!" I heard Cindy yell. And run they did. Due to the crowded doorways people broke windows to get out quicker. It worked somewhat, but people still got ran over in the process. I ended up falling off the table and rolling up under it until the coast was clear. I took out my phone and fumbled with it, pressing random buttons trying to get it to work.

"Stupid phone!! How am I supposed to work this thing?" I had completely forgot how to use it. And with all the commotion in the background my train of thought was butchered. But somehow, even through all of that I blindly managed to call the number I was looking for.

"Hello," a sleepy and irritated voice picked up the phone.

"Huey!!! OMG it's so good to hear your voice!" I screeched.

"Jazmine, what the hell are you doing calling me at 12:00 in the morning?"

"Uhh…uhh…hold on it'll come to me!" I was desperately trying to rack my brains to remember why I even called him. I heard him sigh on the other end of the receiver.

"Goodbye Jazmine," he said in a bothered tone.

"No! Wait! I remember now!" I stalled.

"Ummm ok I was at that party and ummm….I got thirsty! And then uhhh" I paused trying to backtrack my night in my head.

"Oh! Oh! Cindy came and started talking to me about how Riley said she couldn't dance and…."

"Jazmine! Will you please get to the damn point," Huey's patience was wearing thin.

"Shhh! I'm not done yet. Ohhh great now you made me forget!" I yelled.

"Ok ummm….oh! Cindy was talking bout how she could dance so she went to go prove Riley wrong, but really she proved him right," I had looked around to see if Cindy was nearby before I started talking again.

"Just between us two," I whispered, "Cindy is a TERRIBLE dancer, but shhhhhhh! Don't tell her I told you that."

"Is this the interesting part?" Huey replied sarcastically.

"Nope! I didn't tell you about my table dance," I beamed as if it were something to be proud about.

"Table dance!!?? What the hell were you doing dancing on the table?" Huey went from not giving a damn to disbelief in 2 seconds flat.

"Cause I had one to many drinks," I sang the familiar Jamie Foxx song as my answer.

"Jazmine how in the hell did you allow yourself to get drunk?!" he questioned in exasperation.

"I already told you! Cause I had one to many drinks. And you call yourself smart," I snorted.

"Please tell me you didn't strip. Did you?" I could tell he was hoping I didn't.

"Oh darn! That reminds me! I can't find my shirt! Oh well it'll turn up" I shrugged.

Even in my ridiculous state I could tell he was shaking his head at me. Either from disbelief or shame. Probably both.

"Ummm Huey ca-can you come get me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why can't Cindy take you home?" he questioned.

"Because when the police came she took off with everybody else," I pouted.

"So pleaaasssee?" I begged.

"No, you shouldn't have gotten drunk," he said casually.

"Uh! I can't believe you Huey! After all the stuff we've been through. If it were you at this party drunk I would've came and got you!" I pointed out angrily. "But I guess you just want me to end up somewhere in a park half naked then!"

He didn't say anything for awhile so I assumed he was thinking about what I said.

"Well?" I tapped my fingertips impatiently.

Another sigh. "Don't expect me to do this every time you decide to get drunk, Jazmine," Huey grumbled.

"Yay! Thank you sooo much Huey!" I squealed.

"Yeah, yeah but you owe me," and with that he hung up.

[40 minutes later

I felt a rough hand come and shake me awake while calling my name.

"Huh?" I looked around the diml and vacant lit hall and remembered I passed out under the table after I got done talking to Huey. I turned to the sound calling my name and saw two figures of my favorite revolutionary kneeling down beside me.

"Hey Huey! I didn't know you had a twin! He's cute," I gave him a flirty wave.

"I don't," he said with a hint of frustration while helping me up from under the table.

"Really? Then how come I see two of you?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion while trying to stand up.

"Maybe because you're DRUNK," he said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I giggled.

"Here wear this," he gave me his shirt he had been wearing leaving only his under shirt on.

"Why are you giving me this?" I questioned.

"You don't have a shirt on," he claimed raising an eyebrow after noticing my assets

"Oh. I was wondering why it was so cold," I giggled again. I pulled his t-shirt on over my head and was tugged out the door by Huey taking a firm hold of wrist.

"Huey slow down, I I don't fe-feel so good," I clutched my churning stomach as I made him stop walking.

"Damn. Jazmine if you're gonna throw up turn the other way," he griped turning me away from him. Just in time too, cause if he didn't I would've blown chunks all over him.

I threw up the last of what I was gonna do for awhile and supported myself on the railing outside of the building. Much to my dismay I was slowly coming back to reality and it wasn't pretty. But then again what hangover is pretty?

"Come on we need to get you home," he came up beside me and gently helped me off the railing.

"I can't go home," I moaned.

"What chu mean you can't go home? Where were you planning on staying then?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I had told my parents that I was staying over at Cindy's, but I don't think she went straight home," I said quietly. She had told me before the party even began that if the police came and shut it down she was gonna go to the park and have an after party there.

"Uggghhh. I can't believe I'm saying this but I guess you can stay at my place till the morning," Huey mumbled, almost inaudibly, but I managed to hear him.

"Really?!" I asked in surprise, "But what about your granddad?"

"What about him?" he shrugged. "He's damn near immobile since he can't get in his wheel chair without someone helping him, plus with all that medication he's on he sleeps through just about anything," Huey explained.

"Oh, well what about Riley?" I questioned.

"He never comes home on a Saturday night," he finished.

As soon as Huey helped me in the car, I slumped over from exhaustion.

_Never again Jazmine,_ was one of the last things I thought before I was knocked back into lala land.

* * *

If only the saying "It'll all be better in the morning," were true. I feel like kicking the dude who made that up because they straight up lied. 

"Uggghhh!" I groaned holding my pounding head. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and looked around the familiar territory.

"Where am I?" I squinted my eyes in confusion for a split second then all of a sudden last night came crashing back to me like huge tidal wave.

"So how was you're sleep?" Huey smirked on the bed across from me.

"Ha! Very fun.."

"Oh shit! Huey bringing home girls now?! I can't believe it! You tapped that ass didn't you?" Riley interrupted clutching his side from laughing to hard.

"One, I didn't tap nuthin! And two if you don't get the hell outta here ima bust yo ass!" Huey shouted.

"Aye man you ain't gotta lie. I knew you had a thing for Jazzy a looonng time ago. Huey and Jazmine sitting in a tree. F-u-c-k-i.. HEY!!" Riley's horrid song was interrupted by Huey throwing an encyclopedia at his head.

"Say something else," Huey threatened.

Riley looked like he wanted to, but Huey's glare must've scared him off.

"You lucky I'm hungry," Riley said leaving the doorway and making his way downstairs. Even though he was 15 he was still just as annoying when I first met him.

"Dumbass," Huey mumbled under his breath once he left.

'What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"8:00," he replied "I think we should get you outta before Riley decides to act like a bigger punk then he already is and wake Grandad up." He suggested.

"Right," I agreed standing up slowly.

We made our way down the stairs and passed up a lounging Riley eating a bowl of cereal and watching some girl on B.E.T shake her goodies. Huey just shook his head at him before exiting the house.

As we crossed the street to my house I awaited the blow. For Huey to tell me how stupid I was for getting drunk and yadda yadda yadda, but it never happened. So I pushed myself to ask him.

"Well?" I asked once we stopped on my front porch.

"Well what?" he asked shooting up an eyebrow.

"Aren't you gonna tell me how stupid I am for getting drunk," I said quietly.

"Hmmm, I thought about it, but then I decided it wouldn't help your situation much anyways so I kept quiet," he said shrugging.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Huey always told me his honest opinion, whether it was nice or not, so him not doing it now made me suspicious. But I decided I'd pester him about it later when I was feeling better.

"Well I guess I better go and try to hide from my parents," I joked.

"Yeah you do that," he nodded and started to walk back to his house.

"Wait!" I ran after him and stopped him in the middle of the street. "Thanks again Huey,"

I gave him a quick but sincere hug and ran back over to my house. Hoping to be able to go sleep off my hangover.

* * *

Well, here it was. My mother's day of sunset. As I watched the funeral service go on I knew there was no more time to say goodbye. My mom, one of the soul providers of me out of two parents I'd never see again. She put up a good fight against the cancer, but the cancer won. Now all I have left of her is memories. Tears slid my eyes as I listened to the choir sing "It's so hard to say goodbye" I hate how they always play that song at funerals. It just made me feel worse, knowing that I shouldn't though. My dad told me when a loved one dies you should be rejoicing and what not because they're finally in heaven with God. A place of eternal happiness and no suffering. But it's hard to rejoice when you'll never see the person you love again. 

I watched as the pallbearers took my mom to her final resting place in the ground. Two of them just happened to be Huey and Riley much to their dismay. I'm guessing their granddad made them do it out of respect though. I laid a flower down at her resting site once they had her buried and whispered a solemn "goodbye".

We all had to go back to my house to have the reception, but I was in no mood to be around so many people who only came just to get some food and then leave, so it seemed.

"Poor baby, you must be hungry. Take this here plate of food," an elderly black woman handed me a plate after the reception started.

"Thank you," I told her managing a weak smile before taking a seat.

Riley who had managed to find the food before anyone else did, licked his plate clean, exhibiting no table manners whatsoever. Me I just picked at my food. I wasn't exactly hungry at the moment. Lucky for me Riley actually took notice of this.

"Aye you want yo food? Cuz if you don't pass it this way," Riley demanded while licking his greasy fingers.

"Here, knock yourself out," I said absent-mindedly. I slid him my plate of food.

"Yeah!" he hollered while digging in. I got up from my seat at the table and made my way over to the tree on top of the hill, which to my relief wasn't a long walk from here.

I trudged my way up there only to find Huey sitting there with his eyes closed. He looked like he was deep in thought so I didn't bother him. Instead I just sat down next to him quietly hugging my knees to my chest.

"What happened you're not down there with everybody else?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know. I don't feel like it I guess," I shrugged, fingering a silver necklace I had on. We went back to our peaceful silence and during that whole time I had felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. I must've been all cried out from earlier. I don't blame myself either. I was sick of crying. It didn't help anything, and it sure wasn't going to bring my mom back so why bother? I guess all I really wanted to do now was rest.

Right when I was about to nod off a question I had been meaning to ask Huey since I had gotten drunk popped back into my head.

"Hey Huey," I called.

"Hmm?" he cracked open an eye to look at me.

"What made you come and get me that day I got drunk?" I asked softly.

Now he opened both eyes to look at me.

"I don't know. I guess, I guess I would've felt bad if something happened to you alright," he sighed.

"Is that how you really feel?" I paused to look in his eyes. They were glowing in desperation, like they were looking for me to understand something. Words he couldn't speak at the moment. _I understand perfectly Huey_, I thought to myself. And that's when I felt myself doing it. I was leaning in to kiss him. I knew what I was doing, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to.

I kissed him full on the lips, getting into it real with quick. I didn't even know what I was doing I was just following my instincts. This was my first real kiss after all. I was so engrossed in it, all of my pent up emotions pouring out. I didn't even realize he was kissing me back until he leaned into me opening his mouth a bit, taking it a little deeper. I put my hands behind his neck and slipped my tongue in his mouth. Taking it a step further. Turning a little innocent kiss into a full makeout session, just like that. I could feel him tense up from my very intimate action I had just done and I pulled back some so it wouldn't scare him off, but I remained glued to his precious lips.

"Well does that answer your question?" Huey asked once we had broken off for air.

"Mm-hmm," I nodded my head. I was speechless. I was just kissing the boy that was my infatuation for the past 7 ½ years and all I could do was nod. That was all I knew how to do at the moment, since all thought process was lost.

"So umm I guess we're official now huh?" I started fingering my silver necklace again.

"I guess so, there's not much of a choice now. Not with a kiss like THAT," he pointed out.

It felt weird, to be called his girlfriend but at the same time it felt right. Oh so right. I mean that's what I had been waiting for half of my life, and now it was confirmed.

"I think we should take it slow though," Huey said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah me too," I agreed while I rested my head on his chest.

"You could've warned me before doing something like that," Huey brought up casually.

"You didn't like it?" I questioned teasingly.

"I never said that," he corrected quickly "I just wasn't ready that's all," he concluded.

"Oh…ok. Whatever you say," I replied trying to hold back a yawn.

" If you're tired then you should sleep," Huey told me.

"Uh-huh," I said sleepily. Not long after I felt the heaviness of sleep overcome me and I felt myself snoring away comfortably on his chest.

* * *

Life definitely threw me a curveball those past few weeks with all that went on. Like I had said earlier I was still holding on to that tiny thread of hope that my mom would make it through, but I guess God had a different plan. I knew it would take some time for me to get over, but I knew it would happen. With graduation less then a week away and Huey's tough love, I was sure to make it. As one door closed another one opened and I was finally ready to walk through it. And I could feel in my heart that my mom was smiling down at me from her place up in heaven. Oh yeah, I was going to be alright. 

(Oh and P.S. my parents never found out about me getting drunk, much to my relief. To this day I still can't believe I got away with it. Oh and P-Diddy did show up to the party, but it was only after everyone was gone. I know he was mad. Thanks to Cindy of course)

_FIN_

_Haha and there you have it! I kinda rushed the ending but other then that I hope you liked it And no I wasn't trying to be an ass on the Riley disclaimer part. I was just have some fun with it since they're soooo boring. Anyways I hope I didn't offend anyone and if I did I'm really sorry. So, until next time all my cyber peeps :) pllzzz read and review_


End file.
